Talk:Owen Lassiter
Could we get sources on DOB and DOD? The Date-of-Death seems incredibly fishy to me as the show aired in January of that year (Wikipedia has it as January 7) --forgottenlord 21:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : The show did air in January and was set before the State of the Union, so it must've been early in the year (the episode takes over four days, a Monday to Sunday). With all the Lincolnalia involved, and the trip to Ford's Theatre, the April date makes some sense (anniversary of Lincoln's death), but no anniversary is mentioned in the episode and is contradicted by the placement of the ep. : I re-wrote the page to reflect only information from the episode, and removed all the fan-added information (middle name, birthdate, political resume).--Tim Thomason 07:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Dates? I have just watched the Stormy Present and have found no evidence his term was 1991 to 1999, and in fact, given Toby's commentary on the ex secretaries and advisors, it seems likely Lassiter's term was somewhat before 1991. The only conceit I have is that only 2 other presidents are sown and we know a 2 term Republican preceded Bartlet However I have left it as is for further discussion. Gamma2Delta 18:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) : No dates are mentioned in the episode, in fact, as the show always tried not to mention dates. The placement of Lassiter's presidency (in the spot of the otherwise-unnamed two-term Republican predecessor) is given based on two facts from the episode: :* Bartlet remarks on Air Force One that Newman and Walken are the only other Presidents still around. :* The scene in Leo's office shows that no President has passed during Bartlet's term. : This means that the unnamed Republican equals Lassiter, because he definitely wasn't Newman or Walken. Now to go a little Christopher Mulready on ya... you could also argue that Vinick's statement on no one winning California (Lassiter's homestate) in several election cycles is also a strong indicator that he would not have been the winner in '90 and '94. Or the fact that 1993-1996 era Secretary of Labor Leo McGarry and his aide Angela Blake did not accompany Bartlet to the old boss's funeral. : As for the decrepit staff... some of them could very likely be contemporaries of Lassiter during his long political career and not necessarily his aides or secretaries (in fact only one of the old men is explicitly mentioned to be a former Secretary). Here's some interesting quotes: :* Did it help or hurt that the campaign had a youthful and energetic energy? :* We've got a young staff. Guess what: we're Democrats. : --Tim Thomason 20:31, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Lassiter's terms? I can't remember any specific episodes, but my take on the history seemed to be that Bartlet was preceded by a one-term Republican, who was preceded by Newman's single term, who was, in turn, preceded by Lassiter. This does leave the question of what happened to the unnamed one-term Republican, since this is Bartlet's first presidential funeral, but it does seem to make more sense for the rest of the series (Leo's job as Labor Secretary, etc.) : You know, I can't find anything that supports a two-term *or* one-term President immediately before Bartlet. Wikipedia has always seemed certain of the two-term predecessor, but I'm not sure of the source on that. It's a fact that The Stormy Present is the first Presidential funeral of the Bartlet administration, that the three men present (Newman, Walken, and Bartlet) are the only US Presidents alive, and that a Republican preceded Bartlet (and it definitely wasn't Walken). This means any reference to a one-term President would be a continuity error with The Stormy Present.